This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial No.91117853, filed on Aug. 8, 2002.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric power evaluation system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a system and a method thereof that calculates and generates an optimum contracted capacity by taking account of the basic power rate, the additional fee for excess usage, and the circuitry allowance.
2. Description of Related Art
The demand for electricity usage has increased significantly in Taiwan recently, and the shortage of the electricity supply is getter worse day by day. Electric power is characterized by having generation and consumption occur at the same time and cannot be substantively stored. Moreover, the consumption of electricity by the user varies depending on variant living habits, operating manners, and the different seasons. Therefore, in order to avoid idle and waste due to the invested capacity not being able to fulfill the electricity demand or over capacity of the equipment, the investment of the electric power generation and electric power supply capacity has to take into consideration the maximum demand of the user and the contracted capacity of the electricity to be used. Therefore, Taiwan Power Company (TPC) calculates and regulates the contracted capacity, and the calculated electricity demand capacity is provided to the user who has a high volume electricity demand, so that sufficient equipment can be planned and invested in to fulfill the electricity demand from users.
For the semiconductor industries, the expenditure of the power rate plays a significant role in the operating cost. Wherein, besides the electricity needed by the production assembly line, the equipment needed to maintain the dust-free room environment (e.g. temperature, humidity, and pressure), such as compressed dry-air manufacture device, vacuum device, ice-water device, and boiler, further demand high volume electric power. Therefore, it is important to reduce the rate of power expenditure. Besides reducing unnecessary waste through efficient workshop management, due to the characteristics of the contracted capacity policy and the complicated pricing regulations provided by TPC, it is important for electronic industries to determine optimum contracted capacity, so that unnecessary expenditure of electricity can be avoided.
The electric power generation and electric power supply equipment invested by the electric power vendor has the burden of fixed cost expenditure for the new installation, operation, depreciation, maintenance, interest, and taxes. In order to fairly distribute the fixed cost to be shared by the electric power vendor and the user, user electricity demand is generally a factor used for pricing by the electric power vendor. That is, the amount of capacity contracted by the user is used to collect the basic power rate.
TPC is a major electric power vendor in Taiwan. Since the electricity pricing table defined by TPC is complicated, it is quite important to calculate an optimum contracted capacity. For high voltage users, the power rate mainly comprises the basic power rate, the floating power rate, other discounts, and the additional costs (such as the additional fee for excess usage, the circuitry allowance, the power regulation fee, and late payment). The total payable power rate is based on the following formula:Total payable power rate=Total power rate+Sales tax=(Basic power rate+Floating power rate+Additional fee for excess usage+Circuitry allowance+Power regulation fee+Late payment+Overpayment/Underpayment+Air condition additive or Exemption of agriculture power)+Sales tax.
The basic power rate, the OLE_LINK1 additional fee for excess usageOLE_LINK1, and the circuitry allowance are related to the contracted capacity, and so are described in detail hereinafter.
The basic power rate is expenditure calculated from the regular capacity contracted between the user and the electric power vendor. For example, if the monthly regular capacity contracted between the user and TPC is 10000 KW, and each KW costs NT$153, the basic power rate is NT$153xc3x9710000=NT$1530000.
After the regular capacity is contracted between the user and the electric power vendor, once the maximum amount of the regular electricity demand (the instant amount of the electricity demand) exceeds the regular contracted capacity, the electric power vendor charges the portion of the electricity beyond the regular contracted capacity at a higher rate, that is the additional fee for excess usage. For example, TPC charges the portion of the electricity beyond the user""s regular contracted capacity with a rate of two times of the basic power rate. When the monthly regular contracted capacity between the user and TPC is 10000 KW, if the maximum amount of the regular electricity demand is 11000 KW, and the basic power rate for each KW is NT$153, the additional fee for excess usage is NT$153xc3x972xc3x97(11000 10000)=NT$306000.
When the electric power supply condition is changed or there is a requirement to add new equipment, the expenditures are shared by the electric power vendor and the user, this is the circuitry allowance. In other words, the user has to pay the circuitry allowance to the electric power vendor when the user intends to increase the regular contracted capacity, and the expenditure paid by the user is varied for each different electric power supply method. Moreover, although it is free for a user to reduce the regular contracted capacity, the user has to afterwards pay the equipment maintenance fee when it is intended to increase the regular contracted capacity back to the original level.
In summary, for power rate expenditure, it is quite important to calculate an optimum contracted capacity. One of the conventional electric power evaluation methods is disclosed in xe2x80x9cThe strategic analysis of the contracted capacity for TPC and a real case study for a semiconductor manufactoryxe2x80x9d by Chien Jan-Fu and others issued by the Technology Journals of Republic of China in 1999. Since this method only considers using the basic power rate and the additional fee for excess usage to calculate the contracted capacity, and does not take account of the circuitry allowance, the optimum contracted capacity cannot be obtained.
Therefore, the present invention provides an electric power evaluation system and a method thereof. Since the present invention considers using the basic power rate, the additional fee for excess usage, and the circuitry allowance to calculate the contracted capacity, the optimum contracted capacity can be obtained.
In order to achieve the objective mentioned above, the present invention provides an electric power evaluation system. The system comprises an input module, a database, an analysis module, a contract generation module, and an output module. The input module receives a condition input by the user. The database stores the historical record of the total power rate, the basic power rate, the additional fee for excess usage, and the circuitry allowance. The analysis module calculates and generates an optimum total power rate according to the condition as well as the historical record of the total power rate, the basic power rate, the additional fee for excess usage, and the circuitry allowance. The contract generation module generates a contract having an optimum capacity based on the optimum total power rate. The output module outputs the contract to the user.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the condition comprises an electricity-engaged duration.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the database stores a plurality of electric power vendor brands. The condition comprises one of the electric power vendor brands, and each electric power vendor brand has a specific pricing regulation.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the input module can be a keyboard or a mouse.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the database is stored in a storage device.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the analysis module can be software stored in the storage device or an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC).
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the contract generation circuit can be software stored in the storage device or an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC).
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the output module is a display device.
The present invention provides an electric power evaluation method. The method comprises the steps of: at first, receiving a condition input by the user; then, calculating and generating an optimum total power rate according to the condition as well as the historical record of the total power rate, the basic power rate, the additional fee for excess usage, and the circuitry allowance; afterwards, generating a contract having an optimum capacity based on the optimum total power rate; finally, outputting the contract to user.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the condition comprises an electricity-engaged duration.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the historical of the total power rate, the basic power rate, the additional fee for excess usage, and the circuitry allowance are stored in the database. The database further stores a plurality of electric power vendor brands. The condition comprises one of the electric power vendor brands, and each electric power vendor brand has a specific pricing regulation.
In summary, since the present invention considers using the basic power rate, the additional fee for excess usage, and the circuitry allowance to calculate the contracted capacity, the optimum contracted capacity can be obtained.